


Spend a minute with you

by Finnlay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, Character Development, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Conditioning, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Recovery, implied/referenced psychological torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay
Summary: A million things that should have been said but never were. Logan takes an unexpected opportunity to attempt to fix his mistakes.





	Spend a minute with you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hey if you're still taking fic requests may I request a fic about Daken finding out Logan is alive, finding him, and maybe they start actually talking to each other/working on their relationship.
> 
>  **Note:** The Incest warning is to ensure no one gets triggered but there is no actual incest happening. Without spoilers, let's just say that Daken has issues and sometimes does things he doesn't want to.

This was just _perfect._

Daken huffed as he shoved some of the rubble aside and looked at his leg. The bone was sticking out. That was lovely. With a deep sigh he reached down and pushed the bone back where it should be. It hurt and he would have cursed up a storm but he was trying not to wake up the other person trapped with him. As soon as the bone was back in place, his healing factor started to work on knitting him back together.

Looking over at the unmoving body of his Father, Daken frowned and wondered why on earth he had done this at all. There had been no need to to push Logan out of the way from falling rubble. Not only because Logan had a healing factor of his own but also because the entire building then collapsed on top of both of them. So effectively Daken had accomplished nothing with his stupid instinct to want to _protect_ his shitty old man.

Gabby was never going to let him live this down. She had been nagging him for three months to finally go and talk to Logan. Apparently his little sister thought it would be good for him. Laura agreed. Daken hated them both.

Once he was confident that his leg would carry him Daken moved over to Logan in a crouch, ducking his head under rubble. Outside of their current prison, he could still hear the fight continue on. It was likely going to take some time for someone to get them out of here.

“Hey.” Jostling Logan by the shoulder he sighed, “Come on, wake up old man. Or die again, that’s also an option.”

“Charming.”

Daken sat back as Logan opened his eyes and groaned. “The fuck even - are we buried under rubble?”

“My, what a keen observation _Father_.”

For a long moment they both just sat there and stared at each other. Outside Daken heard the sound of something heavy and made of metal fall. Sentinels had somehow gotten loose and decided to decimate everything that moved instead of just X-Gene carriers. And because the X-men were all idiots, they of course went out to protect the very humans which had created the Sentinels in the first place. Fuck logic and self preservation. Sometimes Daken was really not sure why he had signed up for this bullshit.

“You pushed me out of the way so I wouldn’t get hit with that falling debri.” Logan looked at him with a frown, “Why?”

“Because that would have hurt?”

“Daken …”

“Fuck off. I don’t owe you an explanation. Instinct kicked in, that’s all. Blame it on all that training to make me a _team player_.”

Silence. Daken sat down and sighed. They _could_ try to dig their way through the debri themselves but that would likely just bring everything down around them harder. And as far as Daken was concerned, he would prefer not to be buried more than they currently were. One broken body part a day was enough.

“I …”

_Oh great, he is going to talk. Yes, that is exactly what I want right now._

“I am sorry.”

Daken turned his head, stared at Logan for a minute and then started to chuckle, “Oh? Oh that is just - fucking wonderful.” Taking a deep breath he went on, “You are _sorry_. Whatever for, oh dear Daddy? The part where you drowned me in some shitty little puddle because you couldn’t handle fatherhood and never even considered another option? Are you sorry for that?”

“Yes -”

“Well, fuck you. I am not. It just might be the best fucking thing you have ever done for me in your entire shitty life.”

The look that got him was almost comically confused. Daken felt bile rise up in his throat but he stubbornly swallowed it down. He was not going to show weakness in front of his Father.

“Why the look? Did you _really_ think that I would have drowned **in a puddle** if I were seriously trying not to? Have you just forgotten that I owned your ass the first time we met and that the only goddamn reason you didn’t die was your healing factor? I am **better** than you, Daddy. If I had wanted to live, I would have lived.”

It was satisfying to watch realization set in. Daken leaned back against the rubble and smirked, “Yeah, I made you do it. I know you think I was sending out soothing pheromones out of fear but I wasn't. I kept pushing you further. And you reacted _beautifully_ because deep down, all you ever wanted was to get rid of me. To bury your shame of having such a fucked up son running around soiling your good image and making people wonder.”

Neither of them spoke for a good long while. The sounds outside of their concret prison were still going on and now gun fire had joined into the mix. Possibly some stupid human attempt of sending in the military. They never learned.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you - … why the hell did you want me to kill you?”

Daken shrugged and closed his eyes for a moment before admitting, “I didn’t see a reason to keep going anymore. Seemed like a fitting last stand to get some one on one talk in before you’d do what my _real_ Father didn’t do out of love for me.” A smile spread on his lips at the look on Logan’s face. “Yeah, Akihira loved me so much he rather committed suicide than kill me. And I wasn’t even his own flesh and blood.”

The silence was back and Daken could practically hear the gears turning inside Logan’s mind as he processed the information. It would have been so much more amusing if they weren’t stuck in here together and Daken could have just left him alone with these thoughts.

A hand touched his shoulder and Daken’s eyes snapped open as he slapped it away. __In a moment of uncontrolled panic he moved backwards, away from the unwanted touch and almost knocked a piece of debri over that would have brought the entire weight of the building down on them. Daken didn’t care. __

They stared at each other for a moment and then Daken felt panic turn to hysteria as he started to laugh. “Fuck you, fuck you Logan. Don’t you ever learn? Do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to be _comforting?_ ”

The way Logan’s eyes went wide and the color drained from his face made Daken laugh, “Oh yeah, I remember too. I was out of it but I remember.”

How could he _not_ remember? It had been after Logan took away his chance to kill Romulus. After the fight where Logan broke both his arms and stabbed him right through the chest. Daken had woken up in some little motel room with his arms itching and bandaged heavily. Logan had cut the Muramasa coated claws out of him but the process had not been clean and the wounds wouldn’t heal properly due to having been in contact with the Muramasa.

Most of it was hazy. Daken knew he had been running a fever from infection and that his body was struggling hard to fix what it couldn’t fix in the usual way. And then Logan had come back into the room. The expression of concern had hit something inside him and when Logan sat down on the bed, brushing his hair back -

“Nothing happened.”

“Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?” Daken chuckled bitterly, “I **kissed** you. Not in a cute child kissing a parent way. Oh no, you know it wasn’t that. I asked, _begged_ you to fuck me -”

**“Stop!”**

Daken actually does. The pure desperation in that word made him shut up and just stare.

“Just stop. Please. Daken, what happened wasn’t - I understood, okay? When you did it, it finally clicked. All the hints, all the things you said without saying them. I know what _he_ did.”

It only drew another chuckle, “You know _nothing_ , Logan. Nothing. You cannot even begin to understand what _he_ did to me. The things he did, the things he made me do, the things he let others do to me - you will never fully comprehend what I experienced under him.”

“I never said I understood. I just said I **know.** ”

There was a difference between these two things. Daken could not deny it, as much as he wanted to just keep being angry and defensive.

“I am sorry. No - please, just let me say this.”

After a moment of staring angrily Daken gave in and nodded.

“I am sorry. For everything that happened to you. I am sorry that I wasn’t there, that I didn’t know you even existed. I am sorry that I didn’t understand until it was too late. I am sorry that … that I am so incredibly bad at this. I am sorry, son.”

They both looked up as the rubble started to move. Probably the telekinetic ones digging them out of their concret prison.

Daken looked back at his Father and said, “First rule; Do not touch me. Ever. Without my explicit and unquestionable consent. Second rule; You don’t get to call me son. If you can stick to these, I - … I’ll try to work on building something between us. It’s never going to be what it should have been but nothing in my life is.”

There was silence for a moment again and then Logan nodded, “Understood. No touching, no calling you son. I can work with that.”

“Good. Oh - and not a word about this conversation to anyone.”

Another nod was all that Daken needed. They were no longer stuck under the rubble and he had enough of _bonding_ for a day. Getting up he turned away and went towards Laura and Gabby who both looked fine enough but Daken had the urge to reassure himself that they really were okay.

Maybe because for the first time in a long, long while he felt somewhat okay himself.


End file.
